


This is Bliss

by CollistaForest



Series: Linked Universe [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flying, Implied Sexual Content, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: The Heroes make it to Sky's Hyrule, better known as Skyloft, and Sky has fun times with his love.





	This is Bliss

“Wild, no. Get down from the Sealed Temple.” Sky was exhausted, it showed in his voice. He's been up for three nights now, unable to get sleep the closer they got to his Hyrule.

 

Well, Hyrule before it was Hyrule.

 

He missed Skyloft. He missed his Loftwing, the way the wind would blow through his hair during morning rides. The wind would tug at his earrings he forgot to take out the night before, proving to  _ her  _ his lack of self care.

 

He was  _ so close to home _ , Sky could practically feel the feathers of his Loftwing underneath his fingertips. His only problem was his fellow Heroes of Courage.

 

Most of them had no way to catch the wind a bird statue gave to drift them off to Skyloft. Wild had already been taken care of, his Hylian cloak perfectly able to catch the wind on it's own.

 

The others? Not so much.

 

Wild had been testing out several different cloths, jumping from the roof with no hesitance. He was able to scientifically conclude that  _ some of the fabrics they had just weren't made for skydiving. _ There ended up being 5 pieces of cloth that were able to be used in their adventure upwards.

 

After that, Wild had wanted to see if layering the unusable clothes together would produce one able to catch the wind well enough.

 

At that point, Sky just had him stop his experiments before he broke something.

 

“I mean, in theory, it could work.” Wild called from the peak of the temple, holding together Twilight's fur half-cape and one of Legend's thin blankets.

 

“No, come on down cub.” Moving to the edge of the temple, Twilight looked up to Wild, waiting.

 

“Come down you say?” A smarmy grin over took Wild's face.

 

“WILD, NO!” The combined yelling of Sky, Twilight and Time didn't phase the wild child on the roof.

 

He took a running start and jumped off the roof, holding the two fabrics together as one would hold a parasail.

 

The experiment ended as badly as Sky knew it would. The two cloths did next to nothing in stopping Wild's decent. He fell into a roll, preventing him from breaking any bones in his legs. Once he was reassured of Wild's safety, Sky smacked his forehead.

 

“That's not what I meant by ‘'get down” and you know it.” 

 

Wild laughed it off, returning the fabrics to their proper owners before settling down. He joined the semicircle of Heroes and picked his black cloak from the ground and threw it across one shoulder.

 

The Heroes brainstormed for a long while, still early in the day. Noon approached when Legend decided he had an idea.

 

“We already have everything we need.”

 

“What do you mean?” Time inquired, crossing his arms for no good reason.

 

“Wild, give Warriors your cloak.” Legend looked Wild dead in the eyes, eyebrow arched. “Just do it.”

 

With that done, “Four, you're going to share a cloth with Wind, so give yours to Hyrule.” Four balled up the fabric and threw it over to Hyrule, stepping in the same spot as Wind.

 

“Now I don't have anything...” Wild looked around and found nothing else left for him to use. Legend almost smacked him in the forehead.

 

“Wild.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“ _ You have a parasail. _ ”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Few watched as Wild unclipped the Sheikah Slate from his hip. He tapped away at the screen for a few moments before the aforementioned parasail appeared him his hands. How he forgot about it, no one would ever be able to know.

 

“Now we can get up to Skyloft!” Sky's face dawned an enormous smile, one he barely wore. Unclasping the sailcloth from his shoulders, Sky ran up to the Bird Statue, barely touching it as a sudden and immense updraft ruffled his entire body. “Now just do as I do!” 

 

As professionally as possible, Sky unraveled the cloth, immediately getting thrown up into the sky and disappearing amongst the clouds.

 

“Well, he said to follow.” Time unraveled his black fabric, getting sucked up the draft and behind the clouds. Everyone could hear some laughter come from the eldest Hero as he passed through.

 

Then, the rest came at once. Amidst the rest of the group on the Surface, Wild had the least trouble being thrown into the air. Four and Wind hung on to opposite sides of the fabric, holding a corner in each hand as they rose.

 

Sky loved seeing Skyloft, the light from the sun making the small city glow. He could see movement from his position in the sky, both in the city and in the sky behind him. Turning he watched as Time, then the others, rose through the clouds.

 

“Still following?” Sky yelled in the clouds, receiving nodding from the others. He let go of the parasail, quickly clasping it back together in front of his neck, and whistled sharply.

 

Then, he was flying again.

 

The others let go of the sails, holding onto one end as they whistled for  _ something  _ to catch them so they wouldn't immediately plummet to their demise.

 

A swarm of Loftwings breezed past Sky, catching his falling fellow Heroes. He considered each and every one of the Loftwings to be beautiful. Being creatures of elegance and flight really pumped up the likability meter. Each took a moment to take in their flying companions, petting and cooing the winged beings.

 

Their attention was back on Sky for direction. He waved a “c'mon” and began his way to Skyloft.

 

There was someone he wanted to see.

 

But, he also had to look after the other Heroes, just so one of them didn't have the beginnings of a bright idea, like falling over the edge of Skyloft or something ridiculous like that.

 

His crimson Loftwing, genetically being the fastest flyer in any type of Loftwing, reached the landing doc of Skyloft first. Wind had only  _ just  _ managed to beat Hyrule by less than a second. There wasn't even a passing of a minute before everyone had landed on the doc.

 

It took a moment, but Sky had eventually managed to convince everyone let their Loftwings go free while they took a look around Skyloft.

 

Their feet clacked against the stone paths as Sky lead them around. A few were more interested in how the city stayed afloat, like Wild and Warriors, than mostly anything else. Wind seemed very interested in the different kinds of bugs that were covering the walls while Legend and Warriors  _ really  _ wanted to go check out some place to shop.

 

So, ignoring Beedle's air shop, Sky lead them to The Bazaar. Wild took one good look into the fortune teller's eyes and promptly  _ “Nope” _ -d himself over to the scrap shop, dragging Four along with him. The only one who seemed remotely interested in the Fortune Teller was Time, for some reason.

 

Sky only ended up buying a larger quiver, switching out the smaller one with Peatrice. Sometimes, he still felt awkward around her, what breaking her heart and all. She's already over him, and he couldn't be more grateful.

 

Twilight, Wind and Hyrule poked around the shop owned by the overly happy salesman. Wind and Hyrule gathered up some money and purchased a few bundles of arrows, while Twilight knocked on a few of the shields. Though, Twilight had to be honest, the Happy Salesman was kinda freaking him out.

 

Legend and Warriors looked through the potions an old lady was standing behind. She was reluctant to let them drift around her shopfront, but since they  _ seemed  _ like they were wanting to buy something, she let them stay for a little while. Too bad they didn't have any empty bottles.

 

Saying a short goodbye to Peatrice, Sky announced his leave to the others.

 

It was only a half hour past noon as Sky exited the dark Bazaar. The others would figure out something to do to pass the time before Sky would show them the Knight Academy. He wanted to meet up with a…  _ friend  _ first. Alone, he ran to the highest point on the large island, to the barracks. There, two people were sparring with wooden training swords, Fledge and Pipit.

 

“Oh, Link, hello!” Fledge spoke in his whisper-like talk, dropping the wooden sword and running over to catch Sky in a hug.

 

“Fledge, hi, you've gotten stronger.” He winced at the strengthened grip of his formerly weak friend.

 

“Link, you can talk?” Sky scratched the back of his neck. He had almost forgotten the few years up in Skyloft he went silent. The death of his parents still shook him to the bone some days. Sky was sure he could never possibly forget the screams of their Loftwing as the birds carried their rider's ripped carcasses back to Skyloft. The screams had brought Sky to the Knight Academy, watching as the younger professors brought in the corpses.

 

He sat at the doorstep, both Loftwing heads laid in his lap.

 

“Well, he is a screamer.” Pipit but in, holding both of the wooden swords in his hands. Fledge and Sky both went bright red at the implications. Sky, however, smirked.

 

“C'mon Pipit, you promised that would stay in the bedroom.” Sky took a step closer, Pipit reflected a smile and pointed the wooden sword in his hand at Sky's heart.

 

“I assume you will just have to fight me for spilling the secret.” Pipit drew himself into a fighting position, one every knight had learned their first year in the academy.

 

Sky undid the leather straps that kept his gear attached to his body and let the shield fall to the ground. The sword from Pipit's left hand flew. It would've hit Sky right in the face had he not leaned with his shoulder and catching the handle of the sword with his hand. He turned back to Pipit, adjusting the weight of the wood in his hands.

 

Readying his sword, Pipit lunged forward, missing Sky's arm by a hair’s breadth.

 

Dodging was easy. Sky dove his head down into a roll, cape fluttering out behind him, and came up to Pipit's left. The sword swung and hit the hidden chainmail on Pipit's back.

 

Sky's opponent spun around, hitting the offending wooden sword with his own. A strike upwards was parried, a wide swing was cut short.

 

Then, Sky decided to put a little more effort behind his swing. Pipit had to take a step back because of the force against the measly wooden practice sword. He almost forgot Sky had more than enough practice with a  _ real  _ one. With another strike, he took another step back. Another barely parried thrust, another step back.

 

Pipit's foot knocked against a stray rock, bringing his head down to the soft swaying grass beneath. He could only see the sun, the sky, some high soaring clouds weighing light in the sky.

 

The wooden sword's tip was placed barely an inch above Pipit's throat. At the other end, Sky's expression grew soft as he looked down to his lover and cast the sword aside. He held out a hand, and Pipit reached back.

 

The blonde drew Pipit into a close hug. Placing his arms over Pipit's shoulders, he let his wrists hang. He could have laughed of how quickly it took the other to wrap his arms around Sky's waist.

 

The two took a moment to take eachother in. Sky loved the night smell Pipit always carried around with him. It was as if someone took a jar of the night's essence and spilled it all over, leaving spots, freckles, all over Pipit's body. Though, Pipit knew his lover smelled of ozone and grass. A slight fruity fragrance drifted across his skin, always had.

 

However, how that he was close enough…

 

“Link, you smell terrible.”

 

Sky folded in on himself, taking his arms off and clutching his stomach with how hard he  _ laughed. _ The joy written across his face could not be mistaken for pain with how he radiated  _ light _ . He might be the Hero of the Sky, but Pipit knew he shone like the sun against glass.

 

“C'mon, let's get you a  _ proper  _ shower. You can even take one at my house instead of the academy.” Dragging Sky behind him, Pipit grabbed all of Sky's gear and led him to the home he shared with his mother.

 

Sky noticed how clean it was, because it never was. He remembers getting paid a red rupee once when he used the gust bellows to blow out the dust and dirt from the house. Then, he gave it right back once he noticed the broken pot along the shelf. Sky didn't  _ mean  _ to break it! It just happened sometimes! Pottery doesn't agree much with Sky's presence.

 

The door shut behind him and it was only a minute before Pipit was pushed across his own bed, Sky quickly climbing on top and closing the gap between them. He already had to take a shower anyways, right?

 

-0-0-0-

 

After a brisk, cold shower, Sky changed back into his previous outfit, finding it smelling cleaner than it has been in a few months.

 

“I took the liberty of washing it, it was partially my fault anyways.” Pipit laid is his own bed, only half dressed and red faced.

 

“It's not your fault, it needed a good cleaning anyways.” Sky pranced over to Pipit and placed a small kiss against his cheek. “Thank you.” He redressed, hanging up the partially-wet sailcloth on a wire.

 

The two left the home as Pipit pulled on a mustard yellow undershirt. Sky gave a fake pout as Pipit's freckles disappeared under the shirt. Pipit told Sky to shut up or he would slap him.

 

“So, you were talking about meeting your… brothers?”

 

“Yes, but they're not really my brothers. It's like, I have the spirit of the Hero inside me, and one I die, it passes through me and goes to the next Link.” Sky stopped moving, curling a few fingers around his chin. “That would mean they're all sorta me from the future, right? Which means if I punched one of them,it would almost be like punching myself in the face, right?”

 

“No, I don't think it would work like that.” Shaking his head, Pipit caught Sky's elbow and drug him over to the entrance of the Bazaar. “Now get your brothers and come back before you end up leaving for another two months.”

 

Sky didn't verbally respond, only nodded and walked into the chaos that was the Bazaar.

 

Pipit stood outside, tucking his tunic into his shirt as the noise inside grew to screams and yelling. There was no recognition of the calamity inside that appeared on Pipit's face. He just stood, calm, as he made small adjustments to his outfit.

 

The chaos dimmed, Sky walked out with a few others. And, Pipit had to admit, they did kinda look like Sky.

 

Twilight appeared from the Bazaar, dragging Wild by the ear behind him.

 

Sky stood beside his lover, turning to face his fellow Heroes. Alright, introduction time.

 

“Pipit, this is Time, Legend, Four, Warriors, Wind, Twilight, Wild and Hyrule. Everyone, this is Pipit, my… friend.”

 

“Your  _ friend _ ?” Legend snickered. “Could that have any other meaning?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Anyways,” Time took a step forward. “Where are we going next, Sky?”

 

“Right, we are going to the Knight Academy to bunk for the night. Since the academy isn't big enough, we'll be bunking in three groups of three. Any questions?” 

 

Wind raised his hand as if he was a student in a class.

 

“Yes, Wind?”

 

“Who will be in the same rooms?”

 

“I thought we could decide that when we get there.” Sky turned towards the Academy, leading the way as he jumped off the small hill the Bazaar stood on. The others followed close behind, right at his heels.

 

Headmaster Gaepora stood just inside the door, looking a bit surprised at the newcomers.

 

“Link! Welcome back.” He clasped the sky child's shoulder. “It's been a long while since I've seen your face up in Skyloft.” He turned his head, doing A quick inspection on the hoard of blonde -and some brown haired- Heroes. “Who are your friends?”

 

Sky did a quick introduction, also explaining their need for bunking in the dorms. The Headmaster lead them to the assigned rooms, Pipit broke off to his own, winking at Sky before entering.

 

Sky, Legend and Four made bunk in Sky's room, Time, Twilight and Wild bunked in the room next door, and Wind, Warriors and Hyrule sat in the room across the hall.

 

Everyone ended up relaxing in Sky's room for a while, talking about what they could do next, what adventures laid ahead. Four kept talking about what they would be able to do if they ended up in his Hyrule, especially if they arrived during a festival. Wild talked about the expansion of Tarrey Town, the ridiculous quests for people whose name ended with “son” and had skills needed in Tarrey Town. They all talked of fetch quests, rewards, saved days and long nights.

 

“The temples are the  _ worst _ .” Legend had said.

 

They all laughed.

 

After a while of conversation, the Heroes returned to their own rooms for the night, most passing out the moment their heads hit the pillow.

 

Sky waited until the breathing of Legend and Four both grew steady before he tiptoed out the door. The hallways were quiet, very quiet, and it was a little bit disconcerting. As he passed the baths, he could hear low humming and the faucet running. Huh. Aren't the baths supposed to be locked at night?

 

Oh well.

 

As he stepped through the front door of the academy, he could see his favorite freckled face holding a closed wicker basket in his hands. The door closed with a click, and Sky gave Pipit a small kiss before pulling away.

 

“So, what island are we going to?”

 

“I was thinking the one a few meters above the Lumpy Pumpkin. It's surrounded in flowers and smells just like the pumpkin soup.” Pipit gave his elbow and Sky caught on. Together, they walked to the docks, laughing and conversing the whole way there.

 

Then, they both whistled as they jumped off the side of the Island. The freefall, even for a second, was always going to be Sky's favorite part.

 

Snached out of the air by his crimson Loftwing, Sky whooped, going straight into a barrel roll when he was steady enough to do so. Pipit had almost lost hold of the wicker basket once his navy Loftwing caught him.

 

The two looped and swooped through the air, gaming in the sky close together. Sky turned upside down, hanging onto his Loftwing by his legs. His Loftwing slowed down, flying the same pace as a normal Loftwing, and hung above Pipit.

 

“You dork.” Pipit laughed.

 

“You love me,” He waited for a smaller chuckle from Pipit before going into another kiss.

 

Arriving at the flying rock, the Loftwings let them fall. Back on their feet, Pipit drew Sky's sailcloth from the basket, laying it across the grass. The basket was tossed to the end as both Pipit and Sky rested on the white sailcloth.

 

Drawing a snack from the basket, Sky thought to himself.

 

_ ‘'This is bliss’ _


End file.
